Coup D'etat
by Acta Est Fabula
Summary: Just something that came to me from out of nowhere. Nothing too detailed, I'm afraid, and short. The content should be 'free for all,' but was intended for a mature audience.


Coup D'etat

There was a colossal and prolonged friction between the Ministry and the Auror Headquarters. It was obvious in the day to day operations, but the Aurors were silent still. Everybody was awaiting a statement from the Auror front of the argument, and the Aurors were just about ready to indulge.

Commander Potter had worn his decorative combat armor that day. Armors were decommissioned long before from active use, but they were worn occasionally when some event or another demanded it. This one did. He was to give a speech. He looked at the his watch; fifteen minutes. He donned a heavy, blood-red velvet cloak with gold trimming; Aurors' camouflage –not in any way to hide in the woods, but to hide the fact if one is injured. He pulled the hood up to hide his face, though the overall looks were a dead giveaway. Lastly, he put on a pair of boots he could literally see his reflection on. Black boots with metal reinforcements imbedded inside and spikes at the heels and soles. He took a few forceful steps to hear the satisfying _clink, clank_ sounds they created. He checked his watch again; eleven minutes to four AM. Well, he was ready to topple _a _government. He apparated to the Ministry with barely an audible 'pop' in that cumbersome attire.

The Ceremonial Protective Unit, the CPU for short, was the Minister's bodyguard unit when abroad on a diplomatic mission. All their work was to train nowadays, virtually, as they had no domestic use. Thus, even though they would seemingly lack any experience at all, they were preferred 'dummy' for any Auror who was into dueling, or trying to make a career with Commander Potter at the head. Thus, even though they were 'ceremonial,' they were considered _the_ elite, hand-picked by Commander Potter years previously, ordered to train with war veterans and be ready at all times, in any way, should the need arise.

They were eight in number; their job, to circle the Minister in a square and protect him from all fronts at all costs. The Minister was supposed to be joining their training at least for an hour once a week to be able to move in synchronization, but he had never bothered. Commander Potter would play the Minister sometimes so that, he would say, they could get a 'feel' for the job.

Now was not a training course, though; they had a real job to do tonight –or rather morning. Seven minutes to four AM, they began their way to the Ministry auditorium. The elevator's door opened with a 'ding-dong,' and if it was the 'tick' of a clock, the 'ding-dong' of the other elevator could have been the 'tock' in the almost perfectly precise timing. They never would have thought their first real job would actually be against the government they were supposed to protect the head of, but they knew not to take a body of men as a government. Their job was to protect a person who was to lead a body whose sole purpose was advancement at all fronts -and today, they had a job to do.

The two groups, -one lone man and his eight bodyguards,- merged almost naturally the moment they left the elevators; three guards at the front, two on each sides of Commander Potter, and three at the rear, all in a loose formation. At the sides, Aurors were lined to keep the crowd of reporters at bay and create a clear way to the podium. The Aurors had their backs to the moving group, and were facing the crowd with their wands held at their sides. The moving group ignored all the questions and shouts, preferring to reach their destination without interruption.

When they reached the podium, Commander Potter took the podium, and the eight forged on behind him and turned to face the crowd. The right end shouted, 'SALU-U…UHT!' and the eight, in synchronization with all the Aurors present, held their fists over their hearts in salutation with their wands in hand much to the amazement and shock of the audience.

Commander Potter checked his watch, and at precisely one minute four AM, "As you were," he ordered. "There is a perfect explanation as to why you, the _whole lot of them reporters_ were brought here at this hour, but first things first; Aurors Dawkins, Jones, Haralson, and Maddoc –apprehend the reporters on the list provided to you and take them into custody."

Dawkins and Haralson were facing each other at one side, and Jones and Maddoc at the other in the front rows. On the benches in between the pairs were those on the list. Strategically placed as they were, it took only a minute to get the detained reporters out of the auditorium. Out of the eleven reporters initially in the room, only three remained.

"I've always detested crowds; more intimate like this, isn't it? Come forth, I don't bite." Seeing that nobody was going to move at all, he continued, "Now to the matter at hand… I will read this paper you see in my hand, and you will listen to it. At the end, you will get your very own copies of it with your very own commentaries pre-arranged for you, and you will publish it.

"Here it comes –Lee of Wizarding Wireless, air this: This community has suffered from Darkness for a long time, and continues to suffer at the hands of incompetent. Dark Lord after Dark Lord was nourished by this very body. Now, again, we are suffering another, and all the Ministry has to say about their very own protectors, and your protectors, are derogatory comments about how we force their hands, how our tactics are brutal –we are being painted as savages, barbarians.

"Time has come for us to answer: we are fighting a war, and we cannot do it with fake wands. We intend to protect even those who do not wish to be protected by any means necessary. We intend to take our country from the hands of mad men and place it where it rightly belongs.

"With due consideration, we have come to the conclusion that we have but one choice in this matter; all the other ways are blocked by an uncooperative Ministry.

"As of this moment, I declare martial law.

"The Minister and their accomplices will stay in custody until a tribune can be formed to see justice done. We urge caution for all towards any insurgency that may or may not arise.

"We are in a time of hardship, may we stand as one; for then, nothing can break our determination and perseverance. Nothing can break us; this I know if I ever knew anything.

"Dismissed."


End file.
